Iría por ti
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Iría por ti, lucharé por ti, daría mi vida por ti... Pero sólo sí tú me lo pides.


**IRÍA POR TI**

-¡Vete! -gritaste con cólera y los ojos cristalinos.

-Karin sólo quiero hablar. -Te roge por encima vez.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste la última vez - Tus palabras me hicieron regresar a los sucesos de aquella noche, hace tres meses, esa en la que sin quererlo te rompí el corazón. -¿Porque lo hiciste? -tú tono de voz me suplicaba ser honesto.

Bajé la mirada apenado -necesitaba tiempo -Susurre.

-¿Tiempo? -preguntaste incrédula. -Te dije que te amaba y tú me rechazaste, joder, me rompiste el corazón y ahora vienes y me dices que quieres hablar, no me vengas con estupideces -

-Karin te suplico no hables más de ello... yo no lo pensé ese día, dije idioteces de las cuales llevó todo este tiempo arrepintiendome. Sé que esto no es suficiente para hacer que me perdónes, pero creerme cuando digo... Iría por ti, por nadie que no seas tú, pero sólo sí me lo pides. -Abriste la boca en señal de querer decir algo pero enseguida la cerro para después pasarte la mano por los cabellos azabaches.

-No... no sigas -me pediste -Lo mejor para los dos es que regreses con Momo y sigas escuchando su sarta de tonterías - Tus palabras comienzan a hacer eco en mi cabeza porque sé que tienes razón.

-Sé que llevaba una venda en los ojos al creer en todo lo que mi casi hermana me decía, pero ahora puedo prometer que es diferente la situación, ahora quiero creer en la idea de tener a alguien a mi lado, a ti en específico. -Digo para acercarme y tomar tus manos.

-Pero yo ya no te quiero a mi lado - dices apartandote. -Quiero alguien que este siempre, no como tú, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba -Tú seño sé funcio con molestia.

-Karin... entiendo el que no quieras confiar en mi por lo que te eh hecho pero... pero aún así quiero que sepas que lucharé por ti, iré hasta al mismo infierno por ti, y joder yo... yo daría mi vida sólo por ti, pero sólo sí me lo pides -

-¡Pues jamás lo haré! -Gritaste antes de irte con paso firme.

En ese momento me sentía impotente por no poder hacer que cambiases tú decisión, me sentía como un imbécil por lo que dije, pero sobre todo sentía el dolor recorrer cada parte de mi, te necesitaba y sobre todo te amaba demasiado como para aceptar que jamás te tendría.

Para presencia de un hueco, carajo lo último que me faltaba, con gran velocidad llegué al lugar donde este se encontraba y antes de que pudiese atacar a su pobre víctima me interpuse, una vez que la nube de polvo se disipo tuve frente a mi una escena que resultó en un gran dejavu; tú en el suelo con el brazo cubriendo tú rostro, un crater bajo nosotros y yo deteniendo al colosal hueco con la punta de mi katana, justo la forma en que te enseñe mis habilidades de shinigami.

-Has cometido un gran error al aparece cuando hay un capitán presente... además de atacar a la chica que amo -Dije antes de convocar a Hiorimaru y congelarlo para después convertirlo en sólo fragmentos de hielo. Guardé la espada como siempre y gire en mis talones pero antes de poder ofrecerte mi ayuda sentí tus brazos rodearon mi cuello. ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunte sin recibir el contacto.

-Te... te perdono -susurraste contra mi cuello.

Asentí mientras envolvia tú débil figura entre mis brazos y quedarnos así un poco más...

O así me hubieran gustado que fuesen las cosas, pero no, esa noche me dejaste hecho pedazos al decirme que no querías volver a saber nada de mi, que no me acercarse más, esa noche ignore la alerta de hueco que resultó ser un Arrancar y que no te atacó por que al parecer su propósito era llevarte con él y porque ahora en lugar de tenerte entre mis brazos me encuentro recorriendo hueco mundo en busca de al menos una vana esperanza de que sigues con vida, porque de ser así ten por seguro de que iré por ti, lucharé por ti, daría mi vida por ti, seguiría este camino muerto por ti, avanzaria cada parte de este lugar por ti, haría hasta lo imposible por ti, y no necesito que me lo pidas.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- No sé porque últimamente me salen muy cortas las historias además de que nadie comenta... a este paso no voy a lograr mi meta de 50 oss antes del 21 de febrero.

2.- agradecere a quién lea y COMENTÉ porque realmente necesito leer reviews por favor.

3.-personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, lean, recomienden y sayonara.


End file.
